The present invention is directed to methods for recognizing testing errors in a test, particularly an electron beam test of microwirings in the form of printed circuit boards having a plurality of networks.
In the prior art European Application EP 0 189 777 B1 discloses testing methods that can supply incorrect test results, for example due to existing microfields or surface contaminations on the printed circuit board to be tested.